Melissa Hastings
Melissa Josephine Hastings (antes como ' Melissa Thomas') es un personaje recurrente de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Es la hermana mayor de Spencer y media hermana de Jason DiLaurentis. Se la presenta como antagonista hacia su hermana Spencer y a las mentirosas, esta rivalidad de Melissa hacia su hermana y a sus amigas, se presentaba en algunas ocasiones, pero actualmente uno de sus intereses más importantes era proteger a Spencer. Melissa confesó que ella era Queen of Hearts y Black Swan, porqué en ambos casos ella había sido chantajeada por A. Él otro miembro que fue Queen of Hearts resultó ser Darren Wilden. En el episodio No One Here Can Love or Understand Me, Melissa revela a Spencer a través de una cinta de vídeo que fue ella la que enterró viva a Bethany Young. Melissa estaba en el patio trasero DiLaurentis cuando oyó Spencer discutiendo con Alison. Melissa Spencer luego vio caminar de vuelta al establo con una pala en la mano. Melissa dice que pensó Spencer había matado a Alison con la pala, y después de ver el cuerpo, ella lo empujó en el suelo y cubierta para arriba porque ella no quería que nadie supiera lo que había hecho Spencer. Se sabe ahora que no era Alison y que enterró a una chica inocente con vida. Actualmente esta viviendo en Inglaterra con Wren después de haber revelado la verdad a Spencer. Es interpretada por Torrey DeVitto. Serie |-|T1= Pilot Melissa es vista por primera complementando Spencer por su trabajo en la renovación de la granja. Ella le dice a Spencer que ella y su prometido se estará moviendo en el granero, que irrita a Spencer debido a que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo para Spencer se mueva en. Wren sale preguntando si todo está bien y Spencer deja con rabia. Wren dice que Spencer no parece feliz con ellos moviéndose en el granero, pero Melissa le dice que ella lo superará. The Jenna Thing Melissa, Wren, Peter y Spencer salen a cenar. Cuando Spencer ordena un refresco vodka, Melissa le dice a la camarera que está bromeando. Melissa ordena la misma bebida como su padre. Melissa sugiere que juegan "alto, bajo". Wren se confunde un poco por que Peter le dice que va a ponerse al día. Melissa va a decir que es su primera semana de clase y que ya ha convertido en presidente de algo. Esa misma noche, Melissa pasa por la habitación de Spencer y ve a Spencer y a Wren besándose. Los ve desde el espejo oval, pero no los dice nada. A la mañana siguiente se cancela la boda y Wren se mueve fuera del establo. To Kill a Mocking Girl left|thumb Verónica está tratando de consolar a su hija, Melissa. Spencer se encuentra en la puerta, tentativos sobre si entrar o no. Ella entra a desayunar, y empuja Melissa allá de ella, mordaz vertido todas las revistas de la boda de forma individual en la basura, además de Spencer. Melissa y Spencer se deslizan fácilmente en una discusión, con Spencer presionando el punto de que Wren besó. Ella está a punto de abrir el hecho de que Melissa debe estar preguntándose por qué su prometido se sentiría la necesidad de hacer trampa en el primer lugar, pero su madre le envía una mirada de advertencia, alineándose claramente con su hija mayor. There's No Place Like Homecoming En la pista de baile, Aria y Sean parecen ser finalmente tener un buen tiempo. Ezra los spots, luego se aleja, y Aria corre tras él. Fuera del alcance del oído de la danza, Ezra dice que viendo Aria bailar con chicos de su misma edad le hace darse cuenta de que romper con ella era lo correcto a hacer. Al mismo tiempo, la atención de Aria a Sean envía las señales mixtas de regreso a casa recién coronado rey. Hanna echa de ser coronada, y Sean es fotografiado de pie por sí solo. Ella se las arregló para encontrar el archivo. Moments Later left|thumb Aria llega a la casa de Spencer para hablar. Ian les invita exterior para un brindis de champán. Spencer le exige a Ian explicar lo que están celebrando y por qué había cancelado equipo universitario practicar ese día. Ian admite que se han fugado y Melissa! Sólo Aria tiene el sentido de pronunciar felicitaciones. Es su hermana durmiendo con el enemigo? Ezra sale de su salón de clases altas horas de la noche, y Noel está al acecho en el pasillo. Know Your Frenemies Spencer, por su parte, en realidad se está estudiando como Aria dijo que lo harían. Ella se distrae por las cajas de Ian y comienza a abrir uno cuando Melissa llega a su casa, y ella tiene que sumergirse de nuevo a sus libros y mirar indiferente. Melissa le cae algo, y Spencer lo recoge para descubrir un kit de ovulación. Melissa Spencer le pregunta si puede guardar un secreto de sus padres, y luego dice que está tratando de quedar embarazada. Melissa pone los ojos. Spencer quiere saber qué es la fiebre, ya que Melissa siempre ha sido impulsada por la carrera y nunca ha mencionado antes bebés. Je Suis une Amie Antes del partido de natación, Melissa y Spencer están en el patio de la escuela en un buen estado de ánimo, las cosas se ponen tensas meta característicamente entre les hermanas Hastings. Cuando Spencer comienza a parrilla de ella acerca de Melissa y la relación inusualmente rápido movimiento de Ian. Además, Spencer le dice a Melissa que Ian ha mentido acerca de algunas cosas, y que ella deberás preguntarle acerca de Alison. Melissa se burla de ella a cambio de andar con alguien tan poco fiable como Toby. A Person of Interest De vuelta en la residencia de los Hastings, Peter y Verónica hablan con Spencer, que está claramente sacudida por lo sucedido. Sugieren un terapeuta para ella, haciéndole saber que tienen serias dudas sobre su versión de las cosas. Ian convierte hábilmente las tablas en Spencer, tomando el centro de atención fuera de sí mismo y de colocarla sobre su reciente, comportamiento errático - que se ha convertido en una preocupación creciente para su familia. Melissa e Ian retratan la acusación de Spencer como otra manera de que Spencer debería tener todo lo que su hermana tiene o y que no se lo quite impulsado por los celos. Monsters in the End A medida que la ciudad se prepara para el festival del Día del Fundador anual, la familia de Spencer le insta a hacer una aparición pública y ayudar a cabo en el stand de la iglesia en el festival para mejorar su reputación. Melissa revela que la enfermera en el consultorio del médico había sido particularmente entrometida sobre el estado de Spencer como una persona de interés y se supone que es culpable. Igualmente, su familia no quiere ver a Toby nunca más. For Whom the Bell Tolls Mientras tanto, Melissa hace planes para ir a la iglesia para planificar un bautizo de su bebé por nacer. Y Emily está en su habitación, mensajería Samara en su computadora portátil. Pam entra y pide hablar con Emily. Ella deja Emily sabe que Wayne ha sido reasignada a trabajar en Texas e informa a Emily que la familia se muda a Texas para estar con él. |-|T2= It's Alive De vuelta en la residencia de los Hastings, el oficial Garrett está hablando con Melissa y sus padres con respecto a Ian, que esta desaparecido, no es una víctima de asesinato. Él está tratando de localizar a Ian para ella; regresa a su teléfono celular que había sido hallado en la iglesia. Spencer luego bombardea a sus padres por no creer su historia; se re-declara Ian muertos, pese a las protestas de su madre. Ella los culpa por ponerse del lado de Melissa como de costumbre. The Goodbye Look Esa noche, en su casa de los Hastings, Spencer se está moviendo brownies de storebought a una placa y trata de calmar a un frustrado Melissa ofreciéndole alguna. Melissa llama a Spencer para tratar de hacer pasar los productos comprados en la tienda como en casa, prometiendo no decirle, y le pide que lo son para. Spencer responde que son para Jason, un gesto vecindad para darle la bienvenida al palo de rosa, y Melissa reacciona con desaprobación. Cuando Spencer cuestiona la conexión de Ian a Jason, Melissa encaje con enojo a Spencer crianza de Ian con ella. My Name Is Trouble Más tarde, las mentirosas espían a Melissa. Tan pronto como Melissa sale de la casa, el secreto es seguirla, escondidas detrás de los arbustos en el patio. Alguien tira hasta tarde por la noche con su coche. Las chicas se sorprenden cuando se dan cuenta que el conductor salir del coche de Wren!. Melissa le entrega una bolsa cerrada; Spencer adivina sabiamente que contiene analgésicos para Ian. Blind Dates Al día siguiente, Wren llama a Melissa para programar una reunión - con Spencer por su lado, convencer a Melissa tiene que ir junto con ella para ver a Ian ya que es probable que sufre de una grave infección por estafilococo. Más tarde, Lucas gracias Hanna profusamente, alabarla por actuar de manera desinteresada ya diferencia de Alison, algo que envía Hanna profundamente en el pensamiento. Sus pensamientos la llevaron todo el camino a la oficina del terapeuta, en la que pide una sesión improvisada para revelar sus pensamientos. The Devil You Know En la casa de los Hastings, Melissa esta completamente en silencio y traumatizada. Los reporteros están llamando a la casa sin parar, y frustrado, Spencer dice una persona que llama fuera sólo para descubrir que es su abuela. Además, dado que Ian dejó sólo por detrás de su tía, los Hastings se quedan con los derechos de enterramiento. La madre de Spencer no quiere involucrarse en absoluto, sino por simpatía hacia Melissa, Spencer sugiere un funeral para darle el cierre de su pérdida. The First Secret De vuelta en la fiesta, no parece ser en su mayoría eran niños universitario. Al parecer, el hermano mayor de Noel y sus amigos decidieron unirse a la fiesta. Ian y Melissa usan sus trajes de Bonnie y Clyde. Alison se acerca Ian y coquetamente entabla una conversación con él. Pero, Melissa su corta al girar en torno a Ian y plantando un beso en los labios. Contrariedad, Ali se acerca de nuevo a sus amigos. Breaking the Code En la casa de los Hastings, Spencer acaba de decir a Melissa sobre Jason siendo su medio hermano. Melissa es visiblemente enojado, y cuando Spencer trata de defender a su madre, Melissa la ha castigado por ello. Spencer también menciona que Alison sabía. Cuando Melissa pregunta si alguien más sabe, Spencer le dice que no. Melissa quiere que siga siendo así. Melissa decide abandonar por lo que no tiene que ver a sus padres cuando llegan a casa. Antes de salir, ella asegura Spencer que van a salir de esto. Father Knows Best Spencer se sienta con Melissa en su coche por la noche y trata de obtener algunas respuestas. Melissa dice Garrett era amigo de Ian y ha sido muy amable con ella desde la muerte de Ian. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya que no cree que Ian era capaz de matar a Alison. Ahora le preocupa que compartía mucho con él. Melissa le recuerda a Spencer de cómo sus padres dejaron de luchar el día Alison desapareció y le dice a su padre casi parecía aliviado al escuchar la noticia. Ella recuerda una noche llegó a casa y se dio cuenta Pedro actuando de manera extraña, pero no pensar mucho en ello porque ella era un manojo de sí misma. Ella admite haber enviado Ali textos anónimos diciéndole que retroceder Ian y dejar de coquetear con él y decirle a Peter todo sobre él. If These Dolls Could Talk Spencer vuelve a casa para encontrar Melissa escribir notas de agradecimiento para su baby shower. Melissa le pregunta acerca de la bolsa en la habitación de Spencer y la acusa de actuar con saltos. Spencer le dice la verdad - que Jason le dio la bolsa de las cosas de Ali. Melissa sugieren que donan los elementos morbosos a la caridad. Spencer continuación, se enfrenta a ella el vídeo de la noche de la desaparición de Ali, pidiendo una explicación. Melissa apenas reacciona, a continuación, acusa a la chaqueta de punto de robar el video de Ian. UnmAsked La estación local de noticias informa de la detención de Garrett Reynolds por el asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis. Se convirtió en un policía con el fin de destruir las pruebas, página 5 las chicas conjeturan. Melissa aparece y dice a las chicas que siempre supo Ian no mató a Alison, y nunca creyó que lo hicieron bien, a pesar de que sabe acerca de "La Cosa de Jenna." Si Garrett mató a Alison, entonces él debe haber tenido una buena razón. Ella ayuda a sí misma a toffe de Aria con sabor a yogur helado y deja a las chicas se sienten más sospechoso de su entonces nunca. |-|T3= Kingdom of the Blind De vuelta en la cocina de los Hastings, Spencer le pide a Melissa cómo se siente realmente acerca de la defensa de su madre Garrett. Melissa se siente indiferente, pero Spencer no le cree. Ella piensa que Melissa alguna manera convenció a su madre para llevar el caso porque ella y Garrett se puso muy cerca poco antes de ser detenido. Además, ella estaba en la habitación de Ali la noche en que murió. Frustrado, Melissa le pide que se detengan y encaje en ella basta con ver lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. Melissa ha perdido todo. Spencer se ablanda, y le dice que lo siente que perdió a su bebé. Melissa simplemente se encoge de hombros, y antes de salir de la habitación, ella dice que ella espera que su mamá se Garrett bajar, porque él es el único hombre en su vida, que siempre le dijo la verdad. Birds of a Feather Cuando Spencer llega a la casa, se sorprende al ver a Melissa allí. Al parecer, ella está ahí para mantener un ojo sobre Jason después del encuentro en la reja. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Spencer se enfrenta a Melissa por perder el bebé y siendo el cisne negro. Melissa dice que ella comenzó a fingir después de Ian murió, porque ella estaba tan devastado que perdió Ian - que no quería admitir a perder a su bebé, así, pero luego comenzó a ponerse "esos textos." Spencer le pide a Melissa por qué estaba en el baile de máscaras cuando Veronica entra, preguntando lo mismo. Misery Loves Company Toby le pregunta a Emily acerca de cómo ha estado Mona, ya que fue de Roswood High. Emily se encuentra cuando Toby le pregunta si ella lo diría si los textos "A" se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo. Toby le da a Emiliy las claves para el desván y tan pronto como él se va, Emily llama a Spencer para decirle "misión cumplida". What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Jason le dice a Emily que recuerda a Melissa y CeCe hablando fuera de su casa la noche en que Ali desapareció. Vemos en el flashback que CeCe y Alison llevaban trajes idénticos esa noche, pero una vez que los ve Jason desaparecen, y una muy borracho Jason pasa hacia fuera en una silla de jardín. Hot Water Melissa tiene que mentirle a sus padres sobre que Spencer va a faltar a la escuela y pasar la mayor parte de sus días en la cama. Ella le dice a Spencer que no le dará cobertura para ella mucho más tiempo. Hanna quiere que hablen con Paige y asegurarse de que ella les contó todo. Hanna le habla de Jamie y el billete de cinco dólares, y Emily dice que es probable que sólo una coincidencia. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Melissa dice que nunca consideró la posibilidad de que su hermana podría estar enfermo. Melissa entonces grita, diciendo que se siente terrible que ella nunca podría haber previsto este ir y que es de su responsabilidad asegurarse de que Spencer está bien. Las niñas se reúnen para hablar de Spencer se encuentra en el bosque. En este momento sólo se permite la familia a verla. Todas las chicas obtienen una imagen de texto de Ashley en ser detenida por Wilden la noche en que lo atropelló. A DAngerous GAme Mientras que sale a correr, Emily ve a Melissa entrar a la casa de Jenna. En el interior, Melissa, Shana, y Jenna parece estar discutiendo, con Jenna y Melissa diciendo que "tienen las cintas" y Melissa le dice que "esas perras estarán en la casa de campo a las nueve." Se procede a dar Shana una copia de la invitación. |-|T4= Cat's Cradle Melissa se detiene en la habitación de Spencer para decirle que vio a Hanna en la comisaría y le pregunta por qué estaba allí. Spencer le dice a Hanna se estaba preguntando lo mismo de Melissa. Melissa dice que el nuevo detective le pidió que fuera a hablar de Wilden. Ella dice que ella piensa que están hablando con cualquier persona que tenga algo que ver con él. Melissa nos lleva a que una vez que Spencer le había preguntado si tenía que proteger a Spencer u otra persona que amaba, que iba a elegir. Face Time Esa noche, Aria y Spencer diseñan la máscara en el interior de la maleta y de espionaje de Melissa en ella. Melissa vierte un vaso de vino, y luego se da cuenta de los equipajes por extraño que en la sala de estar. Ella se encuentra en el interior de la máscara y mira a su alrededor preocupado. Ella sale de la casa de forma rápida y Aria y Spencer sigue justo detrás de ella. A is for Answers Melissa está siendo entrevistado en otra habitación y según ella Toby fue a Londres y le dijo que Spencer le faltaba ella. Así que regresó a Rosewood. Pedro también está siendo entrevistado y no sabe Verónica está allí también. |-|T5= EscApe From New York left|thumb Melissa culpa a Alison por todas las cosas que han ido mal en la vida de Spencer, pero Veronica quiere reservar el juicio ya que no tienen idea de lo que Alison ha pasado. Melissa cree que Alison es una "bomba de tiempo", pero es todo a su alrededor que explota y todos a su alrededor termina haciendo daño. Melissa no puede creer Alison dejaría que sus amigos y familiares piensan que estaba muerta. Melissa quiere decir Veronica algo, pero antes de que pueda, la policía llega a su puerta principal. Surfing the Aftershocks Melissa se acerca por detrás, e implica que Jason mató a Jessica. Melissa quiere saber por qué Spencer envió Toby tras ella a Londres. Spencer dice que ella no le envió y que fue por su cuenta. Spencer quiere saber por qué Melissa mintió acerca de ver a Toby en Londres. Melissa dice que ella quería mantener Wren fuera de él. Melissa piensa que si Spencer sigue trayendo a Alison a la casa fue un error y que debe mantenerse alejada de esa familia. Spencer le recuerda a Melissa que ambos son parte de esa familia. Alison y Hanna ir a la funeraria para recoger el libro de visitas. The Silence of E. Lamb En el patio trasero de los Hastings, Spencer se da cuenta de que Melissa que esta saliendo de la granja. Ella le pregunta cuando ella regresó. Melissa dice que ella regresó la noche anterior. Spencer le pregunta dónde está Pedro. Melissa dice que está viviendo en su apartamento en Filadelfia. Ella también dice que quería darle un poco de espacio y por lo que lo dejó allí y vino a Rosewood. A Dark Ali Spencer se cuela en la casa de los Hastings, Melissa sale de las sombras y le pregunta si encontró lo que estaba buscando. Spencer le dice que la vio que estaba mirando hacia arriba vuelos en su ordenador y que ella sabe que está ayudando a Mona. Melissa explica que ella sólo ayudó a Mona porque quería Spencer para ver que Alison no ha cambiado, y que ella no quiere Spencer demasiado cerca de Alison cuando "recibe lo que se merece". No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Spencer es vista con su ordenador portátil y una grabación de Melissa había efectuado la noche anterior. Melissa dice a Spencer que tiene razón y que ella tiene que decirle la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Melissa dice a Spencer que ella va a volver a Inglaterra y Peter le está conduciendo al aeropuerto como había querido Melissa para volver a Inglaterra desde que ella le contó lo que le dijo en la estación de policía la noche los mentirosos estaban en Nueva York. To Plea or Not to Plea En Londres, Melissa regresa a casa y encuentra a Spencer en su computadora portátil. Melissa se siente mal cuando Spencer le informa que ella va a casa temprano. Ella recuerda Spencer que ella tiene una entrevista de la universidad en la mañana de San Andrés y no se puede perder, ya Verónica hizo todo lo posible para organizar, pero Spencer no quiere asistir a la entrevista. Spencer le dice que no hay demasiado que hacer en casa con sus amigos y Toby. Ella explica que Toby se convirtió en un policía para protegerla y ahora está arruinando su relación. Melissa dice a Spencer que, a veces, las relaciones siguen su curso y se requiere un poco de distancia para darse cuenta de eso. Melissa cree que la mejor parte de la vida en Londres es conseguir un nuevo comienzo alejado de palo de rosa e insta a Spencer para alojarse en Londres y no se pierda la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo de su propia. |-|T6= The Gloves Are On La escena corta a Melissa ve a Caleb en su casa y diciendo que ella olvidó que estaba acampando. Se pregunta dónde está Spencer y Melissa dice que está terminando una sesión de estrategia. Él le pregunta cómo reaccionaron a su papel de la universidad y Melissa dice que le pidieron que se ajuste a su estilo de entrevista. Spencer entra y Caleb le pregunta cómo ha ido. Ella dice que no fue así, ya que le pidieron que mentir. We've All Got Baggage Vemos entonces a Spencer entrar en su sala de estar, donde se ve a Melissa que acaba de regresar de su viaje. Spencer da cuenta de que Melissa tiene una nueva pieza de equipaje y le pregunta quién es que es, pero Melissa dice que es ella: su viejo uno se rompió y lo tiró. Verónica entra en la habitación y Spencer dice "buenos días", pero Veronica dice que era hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Spencer pregunta si tiene tiempo para un café, pero Verónica dice que ella ya ha tenido una olla. |-|T7= 'Til Death Do Us Part Melissa le dice a Spencer que está pensando quedarse en la ciudad por un tiempo y Spencer sonríe diciendo que está contenta y que apenas están empezando a conocerse nuevamente. Melissa le pregunta a Spencer si le dejaría recuperar el granero y Spencer niega con la cabeza. Melissa juguetonamente golpea a Spencer en el brazo y se va con un cubo. Apariciones (40/160) Trivia * Ella sin saberlo, besó su medio hermano, Jason DiLaurentis. * Se desconoce si Melissa estaba en el A-Team y salir por The Alliance debido a su posible saber quién era capa roja. * Sin embargo "A" le envió a las mentirosas un texto "Melissa no es A" dando a entender que nunca formó parte del equipo oficial. * Melissa tomó la foto de Ali, Wilden y CeCe en el barco de Wilden en Cape May. * De acuerdo con Garrett, Melissa estaba hablando con una persona misteriosa en el teléfono y parecía molesto la noche de la desaparición de Ali. * Melissa era Black Swan y Queen of Hearts (el otro era Darren Wilden), y en ambas ocasiones al parecer ella fue chantajeada. * Según Jason, vio a Melissa y CeCe hablando juntas la noche de la desaparición de Ali. * Se da a entender que sabía acerca de la falsa fiesta en el Lodge. * Melissa reveló que ella envió Jenna y Shana para proteger Spencer y las mentirosas en el Lodge. * Según Spencer, Melissa, una vez amenazó con romper sus pulgares para utilizar su cepillo. * Melissa había enterrado viva a Bethany Young porque pensaba que era Alison y Spencer que la había matado. *Melissa siendo The Black Widow era una teoría popular entre los fans hasta que Sara Harvey se reveló como ella en "Game Over, Charles". Comparaciones del Libro :Artículo Principal: Melissa Hastings (Personaje del Libro) *En los libros, Melissa tiene el pelo rubio ceniza y ojos azules. En la serie, ella tiene cabello oscuro y ojos como su hermana Spencer y su madre Verónica. *En la serie de televisión, Melissa estaba casada con Ian antes de su muerte. Mientras que en los libros, sólo estaban saliendo. *Melissa salió con Darren Wilden en los libros. En la serie de televisión, nunca lo hicieron. Sin embargo, salió con Garrett después de la muerte de Ian. Melissa tiene algún tipo de conexión con Wilden más allá de simplemente ir a la escuela secundaria juntos, pero la naturaleza de su relación aún no ha sido revelada. *En los libros, Melissa se había vestido como su madre incluso de su corta edad. Más tarde había cambiado su estilo, a petición de Spencer. En el espectáculo, tiene un sentido clásico del estilo pero se viste más joven y elegante que su madre. *En los libros, Melissa nunca se quedó embarazada de Ian. En la serie de televisión, ella estuvo embarazada y luego sufrió un aborto involuntario. Después de perder a su segundo bebé, mintió a Spencer ya todos continuando un embarazo falso por meses hasta que ella demandó tener un niño muerto. *En los libros, Melissa siempre fue una sospechosa, pero nunca estuvo realmente involucrada. En el programa, es sospechosa, ya que está involucrada de alguna manera. *Durante This Is A Dark Ride, Melissa fue una de las Queen of Hearts. Ella niega tratar de lastimar a Spencer ya sus amigas, pero admite saberlo una vez que subió al tren y que no intenta detenerlo. Mientras que en los libros, ella ha sido victimizada por Alison como las mentirosas. Citas Galería Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_Melissa.jpg Melissa_Hastings_2.jpg Melissa1.jpg melissa-hastings.jpg 1051037_1382748492101_500_281.jpg Melissa1x03.png Melissa01.png Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_053.jpg mela.jpg abb0bc42183ff31772e65228d7f6f53a.jpg tumblr_m5zjnvGKg41rv5zqjo1_500.jpg melissa-hastings-and-eleven-paris-aztec-stripe-biker-jacket-gallery.png 3aa861932ddd3ee02808a47c61e19308.jpg rag-and-bone-jean-island-raglan-pullover-gallery.jpg f0db1eafc6498.jpg Melissa01.jpg Melissa02.jpg Melissa03.jpg Melissa04.jpg Melissa05.jpg Melissa06.png Melissa07.jpg Melissa08.png Melissa09.jpg Melissa10.jpg Melissa11.jpg Melissa12.jpg Melissa13.jpg Melissa14.jpg Melissa15.jpg Melissa16.jpg Melissa17.jpg Melissa18.jpg Melissa19.jpg Melissa20.jpg Melissa21.gif Melissa22.gif Melissa23.jpg Melissa24.jpg Melissa25.jpg Melissa26.jpg Melissa27.png Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:A Team Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada Categoría:The Alliance Categoría:Familia Hastings Categoría:Miembros del N.A.T. Club